


stay here and hold you

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, this is v v vague about what Actually Happened with mikael sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: isak comforts even after he bumps into old friends at a party





	stay here and hold you

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a prompt on tumblr that i got! i hope i did it justice, the post on tumblr is [here](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com/post/159807113743/hey-love-your-fics-you-said-on-your-latest-one) if you wanna reblog it! no pressure tho  
> title is from can't live with the world by laura mvula, for no other reason than i needed a title and it kinda fits  
> enjoy!

“Are you okay?”

Even doesn’t answer Isak, choosing instead to pull the blankets up further around him and shut his eyes tight.

“Baby,” Isak tries again, moving to sit behind Even on the bed. He leans his back against the wall and reaches one arm to touch Even’s shoulder, stroking gently up and down his arm. Even, perhaps subconsciously, relaxes slightly at the touch. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Even turns his head slightly further into his pillow, which Isak takes as a no.

Isak thinks for a moment. Of course, he wants to know what it was that happened with Mikael and Yousef, he wants to know what made Even practically sprint out of the party when they had seen them there, but he also knows that forcing Even to talk isn’t going to do anyone any favours. He just needs to be there for him.

“Okay,” he says simply, more for himself than for Even, and then he moves under the covers, wrapping himself around Even’s back and linking their hands together under the sheets. This is what works, Isak knows. This is what makes Even feel comforted, less alone in his head. Isak moves further in so that every inch of him that can be touching Even is, their legs tangle together effortlessly, Even’s back pressed to Isak’s chest, and Isak’s lips pressing small kisses to the base of Even’s neck.

Isak could sleep like this, he has done so many times before, but Even is still tense beside him, breathing coming out in shaky breaths and arms stiffened by his side, despite Isak rubbing small calming circles into his palm with his thumb.

“ _Du er ikke alene_ ,” he whispers into Even’s skin, because that’s their ‘I love you,’ and it’s always meant more to them than I love you ever will, although they say that to each other too. It’s days like these, though, sad days, scary days, where they need the raw truth of _du er ikke alene_ , to bring them back, to hold them, anchor them to each other, for Isak to let Even know that it’s the absolute truth. Even has Isak, will always have him, through anything that comes their way. And if that “anything” comes in the form of old friends and bad memories, then Isak will be there through that too.

Isak feels Even take a shaky breath in, as though he’s about to speak, and then he does.

“I fucked things up with them,” he breathes out. “I just – cut them off. When I had my episode.”

Isak doesn’t reply, just continues to hold Even, squeezing his hand just a little tighter to let him know he’s listening.

“I don’t – I don’t want to go into details,” Even sounds unsure, as if Isak could ever not be okay with going at the pace that Even wants to go.

“That’s okay,” Isak assures him.

They both stay silent for a while after that, not for lack of things to say, at least not for Isak, but for lack of the right way to say them.

Non-verbally is how he chooses to do it in the end. He presses one final kiss into Even’s hair, and pulls Even impossibly closer into him, hoping that Even knows what he is trying to communicate.

“We’ll just sleep,” he says finally, and that’s what they do.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated! and any more prompts you wanna send to my [tumblr](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com) are welcomed! i love love love writing, especially writing about my soft boys. i also love yelling about them, and ii promise i dont bite, so if you want to yell with me please do!  
> love always


End file.
